Galaxy class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Galaxy-class was designed to be the largest, most powerful of all Federation starship classes, capable of long-range exploration missions. A wide range of technologies prototyped on earlier vessels were combined by some of the most brilliant minds in the Federation to make the class the most technologically sophisticated class of ship, including the Federation's Flagship at the time, the U.S.S. Enterprise-D. Although Galaxy-class ships were more than capable in combat, their primary missions were scientific research and exploration, and as such they were equipped with sophisticated sensors, a large assortment of probes, and a variety of research labs. Unlike previous starship classes, the Galaxy-class was the first to be designed with carrying civilians in mind, instead of just Starfleet personnel. As such, it was common for the families of Starfleet personnel to stay aboard the ship and civilians could hold certain support or even scientific positions. More recently, some Galaxy-class ships have been retrofitted into a Dreadnought subtype. Ships of the class: *U.S.S. Galaxy (prototype, NCC-70637) *U.S.S. Enterprise-D (NCC-1701-D) (destroyed) *U.S.S. Challenger (NCC-71099) *U.S.S. Victory (NCC-71147) (upgraded to Dreadnought) *U.S.S. Yamato (NCC-71807) (destroyed) *U.S.S. Magellan (NCC-71820) *U.S.S. Odyssey (NCC-71832) (destroyed) *U.S,S, Robinson (NCC-71842) *U.S.S. Venture (NCC-71854) (upgraded to Dreadnought) *U.S.S. Dauntless (NCC-71879) (destroyed) *U.S.S. Trident (NCC-31347) *U.S.S. Cheyenne (NCC-75435) *U.S.S. Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) *U.S.S. Yamato (NCC-71807-A) (upgraded to Dreadnought) *U.S.S. San Francisco (NCC-74780) *U.S.S. Oregon (NCC-75698) *U.S.S. Lexington (NCC-91080) *U.S.S. Saratoga (NCC-91084) *U.S.S, Nimitz (NCC-92068-C) (upgraded to Dreadnought *U.S.S. Adagio (NCC-99691-A) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' The Galaxy-class was made of two hulls, a primary saucer-shaped hull and a separable seconday hull housing the main engines. Once separated, the two hulls could maneuver independently, with the primary hull controlled by the main bridge and the secondary hull controlled from the battle bridge. In an emergency, civilian personnel could be evacuated to the primary hull and essential staff could use the battle section, armed with the majority of the ship's weapons, to confront any threats. The 42 decks of the Galaxy-class were not all predesignated for the entire class, with some decks being customizable for specific mission needs. 'Propulsion Systems:' * 2 Warp Nacelles, maximum safe velocity 9.6 (9.8 achievable) * 3 Impulse Engines 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' * Phaser banks (x10) 'Torpedo Launchers:' * Torpedo Launchers (x1 fore, x1 aft, each capable of firing up to 5 torpedoes simultaneously) 'Deflector Shields:' * Standard Shields 'Armor/Hull:' 'Variants' There are two distinct variants of the Galaxy-class, both of which have the same general shape. Some ships, such as the USS Adagio, have incorporated various parts from each variant to create a unique version. All parts are interchangeable for the entire class. 'Monarch' The Monarch features a more armored hull, with shuttlebays moved somewhat. The saucer shuttlebay has been turned 90' and now features fly-through access. 'Venture' The Venture is an updated style, with a more advanced-looking appearance. All of the most recent technology is equipped on these ships by default. 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- '?????-class Images:' File:????.jpg|Class picture1 File:????.jpg|Class picture2 File:????.jpg|Class picture3 Category:Federation Starship Classes